Maddie Ziegler
|}'' Madison "Maddie" Ziegler is a 14 year old dancer. Maddie started dancing at 2 years old and is one of the star students at the Abby Lee Dance Company. Maddie came to fame when she along with several other dancers became the stars of the Lifetime reality show ''Dance Moms. On Dance Moms Maddie is a regular on the Lifetime reality show "Dance Moms" as a dancer on the ALDC competitive team. Maddie is regularly favored by coach Abby Lee Miller but is great friends with all the girls on the show. Maddie has won 1st many times on the show. During the first season she was almost undefeated. Maddie has won nationals twice, in season 1 and season 3. Media Appearances Maddie also had a very brief appearance on Live to Dance. Maddie was shown in her Sunshine & Lollipops outfit. Maddie didn't make it onto the show. Maddie guest starred on "Drop Dead Divas" as a young Deb. She did two scenes which both involved dancing. Her first scene was in a studio as she tried to master a tilt. The next scene was at a competition where she fell and expressed anger to her mother after it. Muisc Videos Maddie danced in Alexx Calise's "Cry" Music Video. Maddie danced her Cry solo that was done to the same music and in the same costume. The Dance Moms cast also all appeared in Brooke's hit single, Summer Love Song. Maddie also was in the music video It's Like Summer by LUX. Chloe Lukasiak got the role for little LUX instead of her. The video that brought her fame was her lead in Sia's Chandelier Dances Big Bow Wow *1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (New York Nationals) Sunshine & Lollipops: *2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America and 1st Overall at Onstage NY *1st Overall at Fire and Ice *1st Overall at Applause Talent *2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America (New York Nationals) *1st Overall at OnStage (New York) *1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *1st Overall at NUVO (Pittsburgh) *1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (Pittsburgh Regionals) *1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (Las Vegas National Titles) Rhythm in Your Nursery Rhymes: *1st Overall and Title at Dance Educators of America Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania, Dance Masters of America, Chapter #10, 2010 Cry/Over the Rainbow: *1st Overall and Title at Starquest *1st Overall at Onstage NY *2nd Overall and Title at Starpower (2012) USO Show/Acapella: *3rd Overall at DEA Las Vegas Nationals *3rd Overall at Onstage NY Beautiful: *1st Overall at Starpower Angel: *1st Overall and Title at Starpower Universe: *1st Overall, Title, and Pagent winner at Starpower Disappear: *2nd Overall at iHollywood Manhattan: *1st Overall and Petite Miss Dance at Starbound Nationals Jubilation: *1st Overall at DTI Lights, Camera, Action!: *3rd Overall at Starbound The Girl I Wanna Be: *1st Overall at Hollywood Vibe *1st Overall at Starbound *1st Overall at DEA Maestro Man: *3rd Overall at MA Dance Every Little Step: *1st Overall at Hollywood Vide I'm Already There: *1st Overall at Fire and Ice All Of My Life: *1st Overall at American Dance Alliance Reflections: *1st Overall at Co Dance Quiet Voices: *1st Overall and Junior Miss Dance at Energy *1st Overall at DEA In My Heart: *2nd Overall at Energy Dance Helen Keller * 4th Overall at Energy Dance Looking for a Place Called Home * 1st Overall and title at Starpower Mom It'll Never Be the Same * 1st Overall at Starbound I Can't Find the Words * 1st Overall at Starpower This is Me Over You * 1st Overall at Starbound Piece of My Heart * 1st Overall at In10sity Dance Telling Myself * 2nd Overall at Energy Dance Trivia *Maddie's Original Name was Taylor for 2 days, then changed to Madison. *Maddie has 2 half brothers and one step sister, along with Mackenize as her real sister. *Maddawg is the fans nickname for her *All the money from the meet and greets are donated to charity *Maddie, Mackenzie and Brooke all take singing lessons at ALDC *Maddie is best friends with Brooke, Paige, Chloe, Kendall, and Kalani. *Maddie wishes she lived in LA. *Maddie's Favorite store is Abercrombie. *Maddie wants to be on Broadway or on TV when she grows up. *Her favorite styles of dance are tap and lyrical. Gallery jinglebellrockshort_2.jpg tumblr_muu01jbVq61rbp83wo2_250.jpg tumblr_mvhu8s64Nl1rzhbrco1_1280.jpg tumblr_muy4i6yLP71rq57uyo1_500.jpg show-business_1.jpg tumblr_mpbcqqhi731r2x0pro2_500-1.jpg tumblr_mtyffznrHb1sej04uo3_250.png tumblr_muw6kazpXO1s3hrhho1_400.jpg tumblr_muw6kazpXO1s3hrhho3_400.jpg tumblr_mrecv87bNV1rk6210o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mpbdy00K8A1r3zmj8o7_250.png photo(1).JPG img-thing.jpg maddie mackenzie 2.jpg tumblr_mwnaxbDEnH1rc0enlo1_1280.jpg tumblr_muz55pISbS1rq57uyo7_1280.jpg tumblr_muz55pISbS1rq57uyo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mgdn7dpyOS1rjs313o2_250.png normal_photo_28229.JPG tumblr_mdnujoQ1vo1rl5or0o4_250.png images-85.jpeg tumblr_m5moc1mJ3d1r5e5goo2_250.jpg thumb_dsc_0215tagged.jpg normal_dsc_0228tagged.jpg normal_dsc_0230tagged.jpg tumblr_mrcbkcXwy91s5bfjio10_250.jpg tumblr_mrcbkcXwy91s5bfjio3_250.png tumblr_mrc95qtaAf1rkffozo1_500.png Category:Dancer Category:Female Dancer Category:Dance Moms Regular Category:Appeared on Dance Moms Category:Actress Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Dancer Category:Female Category:Model Category:Homeschool